


马蒂普和阿利松篇

by AndersonChang



Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Relationships: Joël Matip/Alisson Becker, Joël Matip/Mohamed Salah, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard, hint of Dejan Lovren/Mohamed Salah
Series: 萨拉赫的朝圣 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	马蒂普和阿利松篇

阿利松醒来的时候发现床上只剩下了他一个人，另一侧的床垫上还残留着余温，书桌上的台灯照出了男人的剪影，他正伏案将梦境中出现的灵感付诸于文字，收音机里的勃拉姆斯恰好盖过了钢笔在纸面上的沙沙作响。阿利松觉得仿佛回到了十六世纪，自己本身不过是这些作家余兴的玩物罢了，于此阿利松略微伤感。利物浦还未醒来，房间里唯一的光源便是那盏台灯，阿利松隐藏在光亮未及的黑暗角落，书案上的男人未曾察觉身后人的目光，如同捕食者和他的猎物，阿利松蹑手蹑脚地爬下床，绕到了男人身后。书案上摞着两沓稿纸，其中一沓稿纸，由于过多的连笔或是奇怪的缩写，因而阿利松分辨不清上面的内容。另一沓稿纸则整洁得多。乔尔将写满文字的稿纸放在整洁的那一沓上，然后从书架上抽出了一张空白的稿纸。阿利松曾经的一夜情对象里面有过作家或是记者一类的文字工作者，但他们大都用着笔记本电脑工作，阿利松觉得自己好久没有见到如此传统，或曰古板的人了。至少也用个打字机嘛！他想。钢笔在纸上留下了一个潇洒的曳尾。

**_fin_ **

“我以为你睡着了……”

“啊。”阿利松突然觉得自己像一个正在偷糖果的小孩，然后被老板当场抓住，他感到有些难堪，但是不知道这种感觉来自什么地方。也许是因为刚才的梦，梦里，阿利松是一只蚂蚁，在一间夜总会跳钢管舞。也许是阿利松的举动对于一夜情来说过于亲密了，像是某种长期形成的亲密关系之间的恋人那样，那是只存在于恋人间的某种……阿利松一时间忘记了即将脱口而出的词汇。某种……守候？阿利松疑虑着。

太过亲密了。起先阿利松只是想寻找今夜的栖身之所，于是他漫游到了一间酒吧，在那里他遇见了乔尔。“你想到我家来吗？”当时乔尔问道。阿利松不知道为什么身边这个人会让一个认识不到五分钟的陌生人跟他回家，他更不清楚自己为什么会乖乖地跟着他上了楼。或许是某种超越了人类所能理解的意识在左右着这个世界的规律，细小到一粒微尘在空中的轨迹，宏大到日月交替。阿利松打量着这间不大的公寓，很整洁，有些过于整洁了。房间里的每一个角落都一尘不染，长期不用的家具物什上都罩着防尘罩，空气中飘散着柠檬芳香剂的气味。这让阿利松进门后有些无所适从，他觉得无处落脚，似乎自己的一举一动都会把这个纯净的世界给玷污。一块幕帘隔开了卧室和起居室，乔尔在幕帘的一侧点燃一支烟，阿利松坐在沙发上，看着幕帘上的剪影。

“我啊，不怎么喝酒，但是抽烟。”乔尔吐出一个烟圈。

阿利松将空气中淡淡的烟味捕获，很好闻，有如禁果之于夏娃的吸引力。“正好和您相反，我喝酒，但是从来不抽烟。”阿利松脱下鞋，踮着脚尖绕到幕帘另一侧，烟圈慢慢消散在了空气中，留下了余香。很好闻，阿利松想。他想要更多，他知道哪里能获取这种气味，这个气味的源头，在乔尔的发梢上，在乔尔的鼻息里，在乔尔的指尖。阿利松帮着乔尔褪去身上的衣物，他枕在乔尔的脖颈上，嘴唇颤抖着说：“干我。”那是一场乏味的性爱，一场流程式的、不包含任何感情的性爱，甚至在性爱过程中，两人对对方都有些太过粗暴了。对于这场性爱的两名参与者来说，这样的性爱如同一日三餐，不过是某种习惯，进食的欲望提醒着他们还活着。这样的性爱不包含欢愉。

连续数日的风餐露宿，阿利松在那场乏味的性爱过后已经精疲力竭，他瘫倒在床上，肛门处撕裂般的疼痛直到第二天早上阿利松才感觉到。乔尔侧躺在阿利松身边，抱着疲惫的旅者，两人相拥而睡。那晚，两人的梦境交融在了一起，梦里出现了两个上下颠倒的世界，阿利松抬头望着另一个世界的乔尔，乔尔也抬头望着另一个世界的阿利松，他们觉得对方是那样的触手可及，他们伸出手臂，踮起脚尖，可总是差了那么一点。于是阿利松和乔尔爬上了附近的小丘上，还是差了一点啊；接着他们登上高山，两人仍旧差了毫厘；最后他们俩爬上了各自的世界之巅。于是在那个梦中，乔尔的世界崩塌了，他醒了。乔尔想起了两年前遇到的另一个旅者，和那一名旅者的性爱是欢愉的，虽然那人有些生涩，但总体还是某种令人享受的性爱。在那次的性爱中，乔尔能看见那名旅者眼神里的迷茫，以及一丝悲伤。那名旅者说，他想逃离。乔尔觉得从那个眼神中，他读到了故事，乔尔找到了他想要的故事。

“在一场蒙面舞会上，”乔尔告诉阿利松，“史蒂文结识了一名男子，后来这名男子成了他的丈夫。多年以后，当史蒂文向费尔南多谈起这件事的时候，他说那个晚上，他戴着剧院魅影的假面，有个带着鸟头面具的男人与他共舞。两人很默契，互相配合着对方的舞步，在静默中跳完了一支又一支舞曲。中途交换舞伴，两人被迫分离，他们不时回头望向对方，像是在乞求谅解，像是在互述忠贞。尽管那时史蒂文还不知道鸟头面具背后的人的面孔，亦不知他的声音，但是史蒂文确定，自己爱他。于是在当晚最后一支舞曲的时候，史蒂文又找到了那个鸟头面具的舞者。他说，待会儿结束以后到正厅的座钟下等他一会儿吧。鸟头面具的舞者点点头，却依然一言不发。这样的沉默勾起了史蒂文的好奇，他是那么想知道今晚和他共舞的真命天子是谁啊，最后的那支舞曲本来只有不到五分钟，而史蒂文觉得像是过了五年。

“最后一个音符的回响消散在离去的人流之间。史蒂文急忙赶到正厅的座钟下，鸟头面具男子早已经等候在那里。他走上前去，摘下了剧院魅影的面具，鸟头男子也摘下了自己的面具，两人深吸了一口气，他们为对方的英俊容貌所倾倒。‘很高兴遇见你，’史蒂文略微羞涩地说，‘我是史蒂文·杰拉德。’鸟头面具男子吻在了史蒂文手背上。‘我也很高兴遇见你，在下的名字是费尔南多·托雷斯。’”

“很普通的故事。”阿利松评价道。

“很多年以后，史蒂文说起他和恋人相识的那场舞会。‘就是那几支舞啊，’史蒂文对费尔南多说道，‘我确定自己爱上了你。’听到这句话，费尔南多皱了皱眉，并说道：‘那场舞会上我只跳了最后的一支舞。’史蒂文也皱起眉毛。‘不可能，’他说，‘最开始的那几支舞都是我和你跳的，你那晚戴着鸟头面具，不是吗？’费尔南多回答，确实如此，不过他那晚也的的确确只跳了最后的一支舞。于是他们俩达成了共识，当时的舞会至少有有两位戴着鸟头面具的舞者，其中一位是费尔南多·托雷斯。那么，另一位是谁？”

“是谁？”阿利松问道。

“我一直都写不出后来的故事，然后就在今晚，我醒过来之后，就知道该怎么写了。

“史蒂文觉得，他和另一个鸟头面具舞者是一对完美的搭配，珠联璧合。但是之后他爱上的是费尔南多，这一点史蒂文毋庸置疑，而且他对费尔南多的爱日益加深。尽管他曾有机会拥有更完美的恋人，但是史蒂文觉得现在他所拥有的已经足够了。”

两年前的旅者说自己要往东边走。他说先去麦加，去朝圣。“然后呢？”乔尔想问，但是直到他目送着旅者上了火车，他也没说出口。乔尔是在利物浦座堂附近遇见他的，那时穆罕默德正朝着麦加的方向做礼拜，乔尔站在一旁听着他诵经。仅仅是好奇罢了，乔尔告诉阿利松，一开始仅仅是好奇。他在想，为何一名穆斯林会出现在耶稣基督的教堂附近。乔尔见过无数进进出出这座教堂的人，有些只是游客，有些是周末望弥撒的信徒，但似乎没有人像他当时见到的穆斯林那般虔诚。乔尔说，那人在乞求原谅，乞求安拉的原谅，或者说也是乞求自己的原谅。阿利松插嘴道：“你会讲阿拉伯语？”乔尔表示自己会英法德三门语言，对阿拉伯语一窍不通。但是乔尔接着说，如果当时是遇见礼拜者的人是阿利松的话，他也一样会得出同样的结论——该穆斯林，其虔诚的原因并非出自对安拉的笃信以及赞美，而是出于对善的违背及其可能招致的恶果的恐惧，因而他的的确确是在乞求原谅。晌礼礼毕，乔尔走上前去，希望与他攀谈，他心中的困惑亟待解决。穆罕默德得知了乔尔的来意后，虽然有些不情愿，不过仍然同意了。乔尔告诉阿利松，那人尽管似乎天然地想要排斥除了他以外的人，但是仍然在寻找某个发泄口。“痛苦郁积啊！”乔尔对阿利松说道，“你我彼此都有这种时候，甚至是刚出生的婴孩，依然需要用哭来发泄自己的痛苦啊。”

“你会说英语吗？”乔尔问道。那人点点头。

“你是名穆斯林吗？”乔尔问道。那人点点头。

“中东那一块儿？还是北非？”乔尔问道。

“埃及，具体地说。”穆罕默德回答。

“请恕我冒昧地再问一句，您是难民吗？”

穆罕默德摇着头表示否定。“我之前在利物浦工作。”

“能告诉我你为什么会在教堂附近做礼拜吗？考虑到您的宗教身份，以及利物浦座堂也并非一座拜占庭风格的建筑。”

整点的钟声敲响了，两人望向仿佛直通云霄的教堂钟楼。“我每日向安拉寻求解答，我在寺里听着伊玛目唱经，闻着焚香，我闭着眼睛祈祷。”穆罕默德回答。“似乎过了一个世纪那么久，我的祷告依然没能得到回应。我很愤怒，我一开始很愤怒，我甚至感觉自己被安拉抛弃了。然后我来到这座教堂，这里是安拉看不见的地方，我想既然我信仰的神抛弃了我，那我也会背弃我的信仰。但是一个小时以前我听到了钟声，和现在一样的钟声。我听到了异教的钟声才明白，安拉的沉默是一场考验，我必须自己去寻找答案。”

“既然如此，为什么你还在祷告？”乔尔问道。

“因为我的信仰曾经一度动摇。”穆罕默德回答。

“那么他是怎么爬到你床上来的。”阿利松诙谐一笑。

穆罕默德当时问自己能不能亲吻乔尔一下。乔尔说可以，尽管他对这个请求感到惊讶，但是旋即想到，不过是礼节性的亲吻侧脸罢了。穆罕默德吻在了嘴唇上。乔尔怔住了，他不敢动弹，似乎这个吻稍纵即逝。乔尔觉得这个吻和眼前这个人的眼神一样温柔，像莱茵河畔的草甸一样，他想着自己已经很久没回德国了。乔尔听到穆罕默德沉重的呼吸声，他想起每天从家旁边经过的运煤列车。列车经过的时候会鸣响汽笛卷起灰尘，乔尔看到天空中一只乌鸫穿过扬尘轻巧地落在了枝杈上。他兴奋地拍起手，受到惊吓的乌鸫小脑袋一撇，扑扇着翅膀又穿过扬尘，消失在了天空中。

“现在你觉得怎样？”乔尔问道。

“我很喜欢。”穆罕默德回答。

“然后你们就上床了。”阿利松敛住了笑容。

起初他们只是拥抱在一起，两人都认为那缠绵的爱抚是由对方开始的。轻柔。乔尔挑选了这个词来形容和埃及人的性爱前戏，似乎那个矮了他一个头的埃及人把乔尔当成了一件瓷娃娃，即便是轻轻一碰也容易支离破碎。他在乔尔脊背上的触抚如最初的吻那样温柔。乔尔想起了喀麦隆，那是他父亲的故乡。乔尔只去过一次喀麦隆，他下飞机的那一刻陷入了以前从未感受过的焦虑与恐慌。恐慌与焦虑，据乔尔的理解，来源于某种本不该存在的熟悉与归属感，乔尔觉得他发现了自己的起源。尽管他诞生于一名德国女人和喀麦隆男人的结合，由是乔尔的身体和精神是两个世界交融的产物。在德国，乔尔是一名喀麦隆裔；在喀麦隆，他是一名德国人。两人褪去衣衫。乔尔吻在穆罕默德的胸肌上，然后顺着埃及人优雅的肌肉线条，留下了一连串湿湿的吻痕。穆罕默德现在成了两者之间那位被动的参与者，他在颤抖，他压抑着喉腔呻吟，而快感在郁积。然后乔尔吻在了埃及人结实的小腹上，他的手指勾着穆罕默德的内裤边缘，望着身前男人的双眼，低声请求：“可以吗？”

回到德国后，乔尔觉得自己本应属于喀麦隆，尽管他体内流淌着德国人的血液。在喀麦隆期间，乔尔觉得自己属于德国，虽然他体内也流淌着一半喀麦隆人的血液。这是喀麦隆之行结束后，乔尔无法回避的问题。乔尔觉得痛苦。在那个乌鸫停在枝杈上的早晨，乔尔觉得自己应该选择自由。于是他去了英国，去了利物浦。穆罕默德也低声回应：“好的。”他们的性爱变得猛烈，乔尔像一只发狂的野兽，他嗅到了猎物的味道，于是去捕捉，等到猎物置于他的利爪和庞大的身躯之下，他便猛地撕咬。那头野兽将利齿刺入猎物的皮肤上，留下了一道又一道的齿印。但是猎物却知道，野兽并不是为了满足饱腹之欲啊，野兽还想要和他交媾啊，野兽将他困在自己的身下，是为了进入猎物的体内。于是野兽在他那近乎癫狂的撕咬之后又小心翼翼地将阴茎插入猎物的体内，一开始缓缓挪动，待到猎物的声音从痛苦的呜咽慢慢变成性欲的呻吟，他加大了幅度。这是两人的二重奏。乔尔来到利物浦之后和无数人在同一张床上创作了无数首二重奏的乐章。他干男人，也干女人，他被男人干，也被戴着假阳具的女人干。乔尔发现那些乐章都无法满足自己的欲望，于是二重奏结束之后，他会坐在书案前，记录下那些乐章，和乐章中隐藏的故事。

“你还会离开吗？”乔尔抱着穆罕默德，性爱结束后，两人神情安逸，甚至有些倦怠。

埃及人点点头。“我离开，不是因为我的性取向和信仰的冲突，我依然笃信我的神，是安拉塑造了我。我现在知道了，如果我选择留在利物浦，我可以回到德扬身边，我可以告诉他我爱他，我可以向他坦白，原来一开始我便爱着他，我们之间从未存在过友谊。完全不需要。我们的关系最初便是暧昧的。虽然我的确因为那天的吻而慌了神，但我今天选择离开，并非因为他，而是因为我。我想在无数个无所事事的日夜之后，我失去了自己存在的意义。而在我重新找回我的身份之前，我将不会享受德扬的爱。”

“你会去哪儿？”乔尔问道。

“我会去麦加，”穆罕默德回答，“去朝圣。”

那一夜以后，乔尔发现自己所追求的自由，是面对焦虑的一种矫枉过正，他从未有过自由，他将被自己的浅薄给束缚。即便乔尔逃离了喀麦隆，逃离了鲁尔，逃到了利物浦，他依然是孤独的。而唯有这份孤独，才是乔尔存在的价值。

阿利松离开前，亲吻了乔尔的侧脸，那时他才发现原来乔尔比自己要高一点点。“真的不用我送送你吗？”乔尔问道。阿利松摇摇头，说：“不用啦。”还是太过亲密了，尽管阿利松觉得自己还是挺喜欢乔尔的。但是他说完了自己和前一位旅者的故事之后，阿利松觉得更伤感了。“乔尔和我，都只是费尔南多啊。”阿利松喃喃道。那天晚餐过后，他早早地去了长途车站。夜里阿利松被吵醒的时候有些恼火，那人轻声说：“对不起，我的位置在里面，能麻烦让一下吗。”阿利松叹了口气，他仍然闭着眼，双腿往旁边撇了撇，那人顺着缝挤进了自己的座位。其间那人的背包蹭到了阿利松的脸，引得了后者一声条件反射似的不满的嘟囔，从而换来了背包主人的第二句“对不起”。巴士将在第二天早上五点四十一抵达伦敦的维多利亚长途巴士总站。这是一班夜行大巴，车上的乘客大多和阿利松一样会为了五十便士的找零而斤斤计较的人，晚上十点一刻发车，一夜跋涉到达伦敦，对他们而言这样能剩下一笔不多不少的住宿开销。但是此时阿利松有些后悔没有多花几英镑购买后排指定席的坐席，而是让系统随机分配座位，最后分配到的作为又恰好靠着过道。身边的乘客在坐定以后便再也没有闹出什么动静了。那一晚阿利松睡得格外深沉，甚至没有做梦，巴士的颠簸、急停都没有影响到他的睡眠。第二天早上五点三十八分，巴士到达目的地，乘务员叫醒了车上熟睡的乘客。阿利松发现身边的座位空空如也，他并未觉得奇怪。准是半夜在某个中途小站就下车了，阿利松心想。他匆匆收拾好U形枕、耳机还有毛毯，下了车。

“伦敦。”阿利松叹道。


End file.
